


Warmth

by TheTurtleFromHell



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Cutesy, Gen, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also heads up there's like a little animal violence but it's a quick scene, i just really like writing fluff involving this family okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 10:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13121958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTurtleFromHell/pseuds/TheTurtleFromHell
Summary: Vlad feels something he hasn't in a long time.





	Warmth

The snow this year was heavy and covered everything, and the sky was grey and cold with no sun able to shine through the clouds.

It was similar to how Vlad felt as he spent his centuries in isolation.

He was staring out the window in thought when the kettle started whistle. He quickly took it off and made two cups of tea for him and his wife. 

Although he might not be able to taste tea, he still appreciated the aroma, taking his time to smell it before he actually drank it.

He reached under the counter, grabbing a rabbit from a crate, where they kept several of them.

It didn’t even have the time to struggle before Vlad snapped its neck..

Grabbing a knife, he drained the blood into one of the cups of tea before setting the rabbit aside to cook for dinner, and taking the cups of tea to the bedroom, where his wife laid on the bed reading a book, rubbing her swollen stomach.

“Here’s your tea, love.” Vlad said as he placed it on the side table, “I put blood in it for the baby.”

“Thank you, dearest.” she smiled gratefully, putting her book down as her husband walked to his side of the bed and sat down.

 

They had been married for about half a year now, and hadn’t planned to marry so soon, but an unexpected surprise came along as they moved into their cottage in the countryside. 

It had been a quick and simple wedding, just as Lisa wanted.

She was moving along rather quickly, and that had been their first clue to the fact that their child was not going to be human (Vlad told Lisa his theory that this was due to the anatomical similarities he had with bats, and the longest gestation for a bat to have is only six months. Due to hormones, Lisa was quite upset when her husband compared her to a bat.) 

The second was when Lisa began to suffer a lack of blood, due to the baby absorbing it.

At the rate it was going, Lisa would have been drained before she even carried out the pregnancy to full term.

Luckily for mother and child, the baby seemed to accept animal blood as a substitute for human.

 

“Is it alright if I listen today?” Vlad asked, “You’re not hurting too much, are you?”

“Go ahead, dearest.” she smiled, “I’m just gonna warn you that you might feel a kick or two today. It’s been moving a lot.”

Vlad smiled, putting his tea down and laying his head on her stomach, pressing his ear to it.

This was his favorite thing to do ever since they found out. 

His sensitive ears could pick up on all the baby’s sounds, including every heartbeat and every little movement.

 

So they sat in silence for a bit, Lisa stroking through her husband’s hair as he shut his eyes and listened.

He could hear it feeling around the womb, before it moved on to playing with it’s cord.

“Curious little thing, aren’t you?” Vlad said.

He smiled brightly as he heard the baby flinch at the sound of his voice, before it began to suck it’s thumb.

“Today I finished putting together your nursery. You have such a lovely crib, and such nice blankets. I even found some stuffed toys down at the market today.”

Lisa smiled as she watched, drinking her tea, “You’re going to spoil them rotten, Vlad, mark my words.”

“There’s no problem with being a little spoiled.” he said as he sat up, cuddling against her.

“Says you.” Lisa hummed as she kissed the top of his head.

He laughed a bit, looking at her lovingly as she snuggled closer to him and pulled the fur blanket over them.

Suddenly she gasped sharply.

“What’s wrong?” Vlad asked as he looked over her, worried.

All she did was smile up at him, taking one of his hands and placing on her stomach.

“Nothing, it’s just starting to stretch is all.”

Vlad sighed in relief, slightly amazed as he felt the baby’s hand press up against his.

 

Sitting there, feeling his child move around and cuddling with the love of his life made him feel something he hadn’t felt in a long time.

Warm.


End file.
